All Hallows' Eve
by sehunajjong
Summary: Momen Halloween tidak akan menyeramkan kalau kau mendapatkan kekasih kan? KaiHun's fiction


**_Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

"Apa itu Kim Jongin?" Pertanyaan yang dapat didengar oleh seorang lelaki yang sedang mengambil minumannya. Lelaki itu berusaha keras mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu sambil mengabaikan juga Krystal yang bergumam kesal karena kostumnya sama dengan beberapa gadis lain di pesta itu.

Setelah merasa puas akan minuman yang dibuatnya Jongin berbalik menghadap Krystal, "Bukan salahku juga kalau kau lebih memilih menjadi _princess."_ Jongin menjawab, "Seperti kebanyakan gadis lainnya."

Krystal menghela nafasnya kesal, "Terserah." Katanya sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya di pesta yang cukup ramai ini, "Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Bukan hal yang aneh kalau dia terlambat," Jongin menyesap minumannya, "dia harus memakai kostumnya kan?"

"Kenapa juga kita memutuskan untuk datang ke pesta ini sih?" Mereka berjalan ke area yang terlihat lebih lengang, Jongin masih berusaha menghindari beberapa orang yang mereka lewati dan saat mereka sampai ke tempat yang ditunjuk Krystal, minuman Jongin sudah habis. Jongin menyimpan gelas kosongnya di meja terdekat dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada beberapa gadis yang ditatap benci oleh Krystal karena kostum mereka lebih baik darinya.

Irene, dengan rambut kuning dan lipstick merah di bibirnya mendekat pada Jongin, "Hey, Jongin," gadis itu perlahan semakin dekat, "apa kabar?"

Jongin mengangguk, saat Irene sudah berada tepat disebelahnya, mata Jongin masih memandangi tempat pesta ini. Tempat ini menjadi tempat pengganti mereka mengadakan pesta. Tempat sebelumnya tidak bisa digunakan lagi karena ada seorang bermulut besar yang membocorkan rahasia tempat mereka kepada guru. Pesta tingkat sekolah begini sebenarnya kecil bagi teman-teman Jongin. Hanya boleh sedikit minum, _drugs,_ atau hanya menari saja.

"Aku jarang dapat kesempatan untuk mengobrol denganmu," Irene berkata sambil mengusap bahu Jongin yang paling dekat dengannya, "sejak sekolah dimulai lagi. Aneh, kau seperti menghindariku."

"Benarkah?" Jongin menjawab, mukanya terlihat bosan.

"Jelas sekali!" Kata Irene sambil mengibaskan rambutnya, "Aku pikir kita akan menghabiskan wak-"

"Kau memakai kostum apa?" Jongin bertanya, memotong usaha Irene menjabarkan keinginannya.

"Aku.." Irene terlihat bingung, "Umm bukan apa-apa. Hanya jadi diriku."

"Ini pesta kostum." Jongin berkata acuh, meninggalkan Irene saat dia melihat Baekhyun akhirnya mendekati mereka dengan tiga gelas minuman ditangannya, " _Took you long enough_."

" _But, I look gold._ " Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, menyerahkan minuman pada Jongin dan Krystal sebelum menampilkan kostumnya, " _I'm a gladiator._ "

"Totalitas ya." Jongin tertawa geli lalu menyesap minuman yang diberikan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang diinginkan Irene?" Baekhyun bertanya, matanya mengikuti Irene yang kembali ke tempat teman-temannya.

"Berusaha mendekatiku, seperti biasa." Jongin berkata santai.

Krystal mendengus, "Sayang sekali dia tidak tahu kalau dia tidak punya kesempatan."

"Harusnya dia sudah cukup mendapat pelajarannya sekarang." Baekhyun menyesap minumannya.

Jongin mendengus malas, "Dia bukan tipeku."

Krystal memandang Jongin serius, melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Jongin, "Tipe seperti apa sebenarnya yang kita bicarakan?"

"Yang tidak mempunyai dada," Jongin menghabiskan minumannya sebelum mendesah, "aku bosan, ayo kita ke tempat lain."

"Aku baru sampai!" Protes Baekhyun, "Aku terlalu keren untuk pergi lebih awal."

"Dan bagaimana itu salah kami kalau kau membutuhkan jutaan tahun untuk berdandan?" Jongin menjawab sambil melepaskan pegangan Krystal, "Ayo Krys, _let's dance?_ "

Krystal menatap Jongin, matanya membulat sambil memperhatikan Jongin. Lelaki di depannya baru saja bilang kalau dirinya _gay_ seperti itu bukan apa-apa. Lalu Krystal mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun yang sepertinya tidak begitu terkejut, "Tidak berdada?" Krystal mendesis, " _What the fuck do you mean?"_

"Aku tidak menyukai perempuan," Jongin bmenjawab ringan, "sekarang, bisakah kita menari?"

"Apa kau dengar itu?" Krystal histeris.

"Tentu saja dia tidak suka," Baekhyun berkata dengan nada _jelas saja._ "Dan aku mendapatkan _putri_ ku." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menarik gadis berambut coklat mendekat padanya, "Bolehkah aku mengambilkanmu minum?" Tanya Baekhyun pada wanita itu.

"Sudah ku bilang kostum itu akan membuatmu lebih menarik." Jongin berkata pada Baekhyun. Mengulurkan tangannya pada Krystal, "Ayo Krys?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku?" Krystal bertanya.

"Aku tahu reaksimu akan seperti ini," Jongin memutar matanya malas, Jongin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Krystal dan membawanya ke lantai dansa diikuti Baekhyun dan _putri_ nya. "Ini bukan masalah yang besar Krystal, jangan buat keributan disini."

Krystal hampir terjatuh karena Jongin menarik tangannya sehingga sekarang Krystal ada di pelukan Jongin, menari bersamanya. Hampir tujuh lagu dan beberapa minuman lagi sampai akhirnya Krystal menari dengan orang lain. Krystal tidak pergi terlalu jauh dan sekarang Jongin berdansa dengan Baekhyun yang kehilangan _putri_ nya.

Mereka menari sambil tertawa karena Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti bertingkah lucu, "Mau minum lagi?" Baekhyun bertanya, yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukkan Jongin.

Baekhyun melihat Sehun disudut tempat minuman dan yang membuat perhatiannya tertarik adalah kaus yang dipakai Sehun, kaus putih itu bertuliskan _Just Ask Me Who I Am._ Baekhyun menghampirinya, "Sehun."

Sehun memberikan senyum kecilnya, menyesap minumannya dan kembali melihat ke lantai dansa, "Beristirahat?"

"Jongin bisa menari sampai aku mati." Baekhyun tertawa, mengambil gelas kosong dan mengisi minumannya dengan cepat, "Kau jadi siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan pandangan ke kaus yang digunakan Sehun, lalu menyesap minumannya.

"Oh," Sehun menunjuk bajunya, "Aku Oh Sehun."

Baekhyun tersedak alkohol yang baru saja diminumnya, sedikit cairan keluar dari hidungnya dan air mata yang sudah menggenang di matanya karena tersedak saat tertawa, mengusap hidungnya dia mulai meminta maaf, "Aku minta maaf!" Tapi lebih terdengar kalau dia tertawa.

Sehun mengusap kausnya yang terkena cipratan Baekhyun, "Tidak banyak yang tertawa, jadi aku mengapresiasinya." Katanya jujur, dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantung celananya dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun, "Aku juga menyukai kostummu." Sehun menunjuk kaki Baekhyun, "Kau punya kaki yang bagus untuk itu."

"Ah," Baekhyun berpose, dia tidak pernah malu-malu kalau dipuji, "Tadinya aku mau membuat lebih transparan dari ini tapi aku memutuskan untuk tetap pada _rating_ PG."

Sehun berharap Baekhyun tidak memikirkan _rating,_ Baekhyun tidak mengenakan kaus atasan dan jelas sekali dia tidak mengenakan apa pun dibalik kain putih yang disangkutkan dipinggangnya itu. "Tentu cuma kau yang menyebut itu PG." Kata Sehun dengan tawanya lalu mengalihkan lagi pandangan pada pesta, "Jongin bisa menari."

"Jelas, dia punya ritme yang baik." Baekhyun tersenyum, menyesap lagi minumannya dan melihat Jongin yang sedang melihat ke arahnya. Baekhyun memanggil Jongin. Lalu dia melihat Jongin berbisik pada Krystal sebentar lalu berjalan menghampiri mereka.

Sehun berdehem, "Uhh aku harus-" Sehun memulai tapi dengan cepat Baekhyun menangkap tangannya.

"Sebentar, aku ingin Jongin melihat kostummu!" Menarik Sehun dekat dengannya, sementara Sehun membeku melihat Jongin, "Jong," Baekhyun berkata saat Jongin sudah cukup dekat, "lihat."

"Okaay." Jongin hanya memberikan Sehun pandangan datar sebelum perhatiannya kembali pada Baekhyun.

"Bukan, maksudku ini." Baekhyun menunjuk kaus Sehun dan Jongin melihatnya dengan seksama untuk beberapa saat.

" _Just ask who I am.._ " Jongin membaca pelan, lalu matanya bertemu dengan mata Sehun, "Jadi, siapa kau?"

Sehun memasukan tangan pada kantung celananya dan menghela nafasnya, "Aku Oh Sehun tentu saja."

Jongin tersenyum lebar mendengarnya lalu tertawa geli, " _Nice one, Oh._ "

"Benarkan?" Baekhyun tertawa lagi, lalu dia menunjuk ke arah Jongin, "Bagaimana menurutmu kostum Jongin, Sehun?"

Sehun menatapnya bingung. Karena Sehun rasa Jongin tidak memakai kostum apa pun. Jongin memakai _sweater_ abu-abu dengan celana _khaki_ pendek berwarna gelap tepat diatas lututnya dan sepasang _sneakers_ abu-abu.

Jongin memandang Sehun sebentar, sebelum menghela nafas, "Aku manusia."

Sehun tertawa begitu Jongin selesai berkata, sama seperti tawa pertama Baekhyun tadi. "Ya Tuhan," katanya sambil mengatur nafas, "itu baru lucu."

"Aku memang hidup untuk melucu." Kata Jongin datar walaupun dengan sedikit senyum, "Jadi, Baek, mau keluar? Krystal bilang ada anak lain yang mengajak kita ke rumah hantu."

"Uh," Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun, "Kau ada rencana lain Sehun?"

Jongin memperhatikan Baekhyun, berusaha membuat dirinya tetap tenang saat merasa mata Sehun memandang ke arahnya. Jongin menatap Sehun balik, dengan muka penasaran menunggu jawaban Sehun. "Tidak ada.. Ku rasa temanku yang lain sedang sibuk."

"Tentu. Apa kau pernah ke rumah hantu sebelumnya?" Baekhyun bertanya saat mereka berjalan menghampiri Krystal yang sudah menunggu dengan anak-anak lain.

Sehun mendengarkan pertanyaannya, sekilas memori lewat di pikirannya. Jongin memberikan gelengan kecil pada Sehun dan Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Sehun dan aku pernah kesana di tahun pertama kami. Tidak sampai masuk, hanya berkeliling saja." Jongin berkata dan Baekhyun memberikan tatapan menyesal pada Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Tidak baik takut akan suatu tempat."

"Ah _plucky Sehun._ " Kata Baekhyun, membuat Sehun tertawa dan Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jongie! Siap?" Krystal bertanya dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jongin. "Aku punya seseorang yang akan menunjukkan jalannya di rumah hantu nanti."

Jongin memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk Krystal dan jampir jatuh karena tertawa saat melihat Zitao sedang berbicara dengan orang lain, "Kau memilih Zitao!" Jongin tertawa keras. Matanya sampai berair. Disebelahnya Sehun pun ikut tertawa. Zitao yang mendengar tawa mereka sampai memerah mukanya.

"Oi! Diamlah kalian berdua!" Zitao memukul lengan Sehun.

"Aku," Sehun kembali tertawa, "dia takut pada kecoak Krystal, apa yang bisa dia lakukan untukmu?"

Krytsal memutar matanya malas lalu menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang Zitao, "Dia atlit, kau tahu? Dia akan melindungiku."

"Jangan khawatir Krys, aku akan berada sedekat mungkin denganmu, kalau kau membutuhkan pelindung yang sebenarnya." Jongin berkata sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Zitao yang dibalas dengan jari tengah.

Sehun tertawa dan mengikuti Jongin berjalan duluan keluar dari sana.

"Kita tidak masuk ke rumah hantu karena kita sama-sama takut kan?" Sehun tertawa.

"Aku orang yang berbeda sekarang." Jongin berkata.

"Baiklah." Sehun berbisik, melihat ke belakang, yang lain belum juga keluar.

"Kau tidak perlu kesana kalau tidak mau." Kata Jongin sambil tersenyum.

Sehun memutuskan untuk bersandar pada salah satu dinding disana, "Ini kali pertama aku melihatmu tersenyum lagi." Jongin berdehem, "Terlihat bagus untukmu."

"Apa pun terlihat bagus untukku Sehun, biasakan dirimu." Jongin melihat sekilas ke arah pintu keluar tadi. "Kita hanya punya lima menit sebelum yang lain keluar dari sana dan menarikmu pergi ke rumah hantu." Jongin mendekat pada Sehun, merasakan nafas yang dikeluarkan Sehun. Membuat Sehun melihat ke arah pintu keluar tadi, "bisa jadi lebih cepat."

Jongin mengurungnya, "Atau kita bisa memutuskan untuk ke tempat lain." Katanya semakin dekat dengan Sehun.

"Oi Jong!" Baekhyun memanggil mereka.

"Sepertinya kita tetap harus pergi kesana." Lalu Sehun mengecup sedikit ujung bibir Jongin.

* * *

Pergi ke rumah hantu bukan sesuatu yang mudah. Walaupun Sehun tahu semuanya palsu, tapi aktor yang menjadi hantu sangat baik memerankan perannya sampai dia lupa kalau mereka palsu.

Sehun dan Jongin duduk berdua di salah satu kereta yang membawa mereka mengelilingi rumah hantu ini. Jongin tidak bisa menepati janjinya untuk tidak bisa terlalu jauh dengan Krystal karena keretanya hanya bisa untuk dua orang, lagi pula Krystal sudah dengan Zitao.

Seorang laki-laki, kalau bisa disebut begitu, keluar entah dari mana dengan rantai di kakinya dan mulai mengguncang kereta mereka. "Mereka cuma aktor." Suara Jongin berbisik di telinganya, membuat Sehun lebih merinding lagi.

Kereta mereka diguncang membuat Sehun lebih merapat pada Jongin. Sehun dapat merasakan tangan kekar Jongin di dadanya, membuat badan Sehun mendekat pada Jongin. Tapi Sehun terlalu sibuk untuk takut daripada menikmati pelukan Jongin.

Saat pintu keluar sudah terlihat, Sehun sudah lebih tenang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin bertanya. Tapi Sehun kembali menegang menyadari posisi mereka. Sehun dengan cepat turun dari kereta dan menatap Jongin horror, "Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Kau terlihat ketakutan dan-" Dan Sehun meninggalkannya. Jongin bingung sendiri, padahal tadi kan Sehun duluan yang menciumnya.

* * *

"Dan sekarang aku tersesat." Sehun berkata saat dia melewati _freak show_ untuk ketiga kalinya. Selain rumah hantu, masih banyak pertunjukan lain disini, banyak juga jajanan enak disini, tapi _mood_ Sehun sedang tidak baik. Sehun kesal saja dengan Jongin, saat mereka masih jadi sepasang kekasih dulu Jongin bersikeras untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dan terlihat menggoda beberapa gadis, sedangkan setelah mereka berpisah Jongin malah mengumumkan kalau dia _gay_ dan mencoba untuk mendekatinya lagi. Sialnya tadi Sehun terpancing. Sehun merutuki pertahanannya yang lemah.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Suara Jongin terdengar dari sisi kirinya, "Kenapa meninggalkanku?" Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun erat agar Sehun tidak bisa kabur lagi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Jongin?"

"Tadi Baekhyun mencarimu dan aku menawarkan diri untuk menemukanmu."

Sehun mendengus, "Bisakah kau tunjukkan dimana-"

"Ayo naik wahana itu." Jongin berkata sambil menarik Sehun ke _roller coaster_ kecil yang ada disana.

"Aku tidak mau.."

"Ini akan menyenangkan."

Sebelum Sehun bisa berbuat apa pun, mereka sudah mengantri, Jongin terus mengenggenggam tangannya dan mereka memasuki wahana tersebut. Melihatnya saja Sehun sudah pusing, bagaimana kalau dia menaikinya, bagaimana Jongin mengharapkan Sehun untuk naik wahana ini?

"Ini akan baik-baik saja. Kau bisa tetap dekat denganku kalau kau mau." Jongin berbisik di telinga Sehun dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun sambil menuntun Sehun naik ke wahana tersebut.

Sehun mengalihkan kepalanya dan sekarang dia berhadapan dengan leher Jongin. Sehun menghirup wanginya. Wangi Jongin enak. Saat wahana bergerak, Sehun tidak bisa bergerak lagi, dia menguburkan kepalanya di leher Jongin.

"Jongin.." Sehun berbicara saat mereka sedang mencapai kecepatan tinggi. Ke kiri, ke kanan, ke depan dan ditarik lagi ke belakang. Jongin tertawa dan berteriak, sedangkan Sehun, jelas sekali dia ketakutan, tidak sedetik pun Jongin melepaskannya.

Setelah dirasa untuk waktu yang lama (padahal cuma tiga menit), wahana tersebut berhenti.

"Siapa untuk pergi?" Jongin bertanya, dan Sehun menjauh sedikit dari Jongin. Mereka berjalan ke pintu keluar diiringi dengan tawa kecil dari gadis-gadis yang mereka lewati.

"Apa?" Sehun menatap mereka sebal. Sehun bahkan tidak peduli kalau mereka perempuan.

"Kau dan pacarmu benar-benar manis." Salah satu dari mereka menjawab, mereka langsung pergi setelah mengatakan itu.

Sehun melihat Jongin yang tersenyum lagi ke arahnya.

"Kenapa mereka berpikir-"

Jongin mengangkat tangan mereka, dan Sehun baru sadar kalau mereka masih bergandengan. Seperti orang berkencan.

"Aku.." Sehun mulai berbicara tapi Jongin menariknya dan mereka jalan lagi.

Jongin membawa Sehun ke balik kantor kecil tempat mereka mebeli tiket tadi. Agak gelap disana dan relatif sepi. Jongin melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sehun.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Jongin bertanya.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Sehun bertanya balik.

Jongin mendengus, "Pesta tadi. Rumah hantu tadi. Lalu wahana tadi. Dianggap sebagai kekasihku." Jongin terlihat malu-malu, kalau tidak terlalu gelap, Sehun yakin dia dapat melihat pipi Jongin memerah.

"Aku kira kau hanya bercanda." Sehun berkata. "Terakhir kau bersama-"

"Aku tidak bersama siapa-siapa." Jongin berkata cepat, "Aku belum bersama siapa-siapa lagi sejak.. maksudku, kita putus dan kita tidak bersama lagi, kau tahu aku tidak bisa dengan orang lain, lalu kita berteman."

"Dan sekarang kau apa? _Bisexual?_ " Sehun mendengus.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mencoba untuk melabeli diriku sendiri. Aku hanya tahu kalau aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku menyukai saat tanganku memelukmu, saat kau menyandarkan badanmu padaku.. _shit!"_ Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya, tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Jongin baru bilang kalau dia sangat menyukainya. _The hell._ Lalu kenapa mereka putus? Oh iya saat itu Jongin belum berani mengakui kalau dia menyukai laki-laki. Tapi Sehun juga menyukai Jongin, masih menyukai Jongin.

"Aku melakukan kesalahan." Jongin berkata.

Sehun tertawa pelan, "Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun."

"Apa?" Jongin bertanya, terdengar terkejut. "Apa maksudmu? Kau menggodaku kan? Kalau benar, ku kira aku pantas mendapatkannya karena aku menggodamu sepanjang-"

"Jongin." Panggil Sehun.

"Ya?"

"Harusnya kau sedang bertanya: Bolehkan aku menciummu sekarang Sehun?"

"Oh," Jongin terlihat bingung, "Bolehkan aku menciummu sekarang?" Lalu dia menambahkan, "Sehun."

"Ya." Jawab Sehun.

* * *

 ** _This should be posted on Monday but i got no time_**

 ** _Thank you for reading this_**

 ** _See you on my Christmas fiction :)_**


End file.
